The Fetus Of God D
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Anime crossover. The main and Supporting cast of GB, along with the clues produced by the Ghosts at School gang and the DDS students, they learned the history of a vicious cult. Part of the Fetus Of God story arc.
1. Fetus Of God Part 4

**The Fetus of God**

**Notes**: To know the start of the story, read parts 1-3, and if you don't know, go to

Detective School Q, Ghosts Stories (Ghosts at School), and Digimon, under the same

story title (see above if you don't know).

This is my first Get Backers fanfic. I was an avid viewer of the GB series, but, thanks to

ANIMAX-Asia, I lost interest because of the dubbing issue (from August 2004, ANIMAX-Asia

switched the audio format from Japanese dub w/ English sub to English dub, and the rest is history).

From there on, I resorted to buy DVD, and my interest in GB revived.

Now then, this is the first GB fic to be embroiled in a crossover story arc. Ban-_chan_ and

Ginji-_kun_ have already made an impact in the last 3 parts by helping the Chosen Children

beat those bad Digimons (see part 2 and 3), and the rest of the crew are willing to help by

doing computer hacking (Paul Wan), gathering info by talking to known contacts (Shido,

Kazuki, Emishi and Jubei). And now I'm putting more importance to the GB supporting

characters as they lend their assistance to the main characters by getting info, then

relaying the message to our heroes. And from here on and to the rest of the story, the GB

(main and supporting) crew will help our other heroes until the very end.

And aside from the other characters appearing here since part 1, I'll be introducing a new

team who'll be lending their help in stopping the bad guys. You'll just have to read to

find out.

**Disclaimer**: Get Backers and DSQ are owned by Studio Pierrot. Digimon Adventure by

Toei Animation. Ghost Stories by Aniplex and Fuji Television. R. O. D. is owned by

Aniplex and J. C. Staff. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is owned by Capcom.

**Part 4: Getting The Leads, Putting The Pieces Together, and the Mastermind Revealed**

_**Mugenjou**_ (Infinity City), a town where Martial Law is the government. The police and

certain law enforcement agency are keeping their hands off in dealing with many felons

who resided there. Many crime lords attempted to relocate there to further strengthen

their operations, only to be driven away by Makubex, Kuruss Masaki, and the new Volts.

Since the new Volts were formed, and with Kuruss Masaki making amends for his acts of

abducting Makubex by joining the good side again,Mugenjou became somewhat

peaceful. But the new Volts also kept an eye on **_Babylon City_**, since there were bad

elements who want to take the lower town of Mugenjou.

Kazuki was busy getting information from his sources regarding the Cult of Makai. Most

of his sources did not know, and never heard, about the cult, so they went to work by

getting leads from other sources, and when obtained, they'll relay it to Kazuki.

Shido was also busy. He is getting his own leads by talking (literally:)) to animals in

town (inside and outside of Infinity City). He also talked to his animal friends to look

after Modoka, since she too is a possible target of the kidnappers who abduct high school

girls (Modoka, I believe, is 18, hence a potential kidnap victim). So far, he wasn't getting

much info, since the kidnappers strike at random, using certain means to make the

victims' families to temporarily forget about the incident that lasts up to six hours, and

the Cult of Makai, have never set foot to any part of Japan other than Nerima. Even

Radou Ren and her grandfather couldn't produce info on both targets, since they never

set foot outside Infinity City.

Emishi tried his luck, talking to known contacts, but as of this time, he came empty

handed. Using his cell phone, he asked Shido and Kazuki if they had any luck, and they

replied with "None as of yet.". Emishi did not give up, determined to help Ban and Ginji

in getting leads to find these two groups before they get a chance to strike again.

Jubei tried his hand in doing some investigation, but he couldn't get one, as none of his

contacts have never heard of the cult, or the mysterious kidnappers. Then an idea hit him.

Three answers came into his head. His sister Sakura, his friend Makubex, and the new

Volts. "Perhaps they can help, and maybe his computer might help decipher the

whereabouts of these two groups." Jubei thought. And he heads toward Makubex's place.

Dan Detective School. The people who were involved in defeating the Youkaimons were

waiting outside the conference room. The Get Backers, Class Q and A, the Chosen

Children, the Ghosts at School gang, and the three Stand users. The three Stand users

introduced themselves to Morihiko Dan, founder of D. D. S., as Joseph Joestar, Jotaro

Kujo, and Jean Pierre Polnareff. They revealed their powers to Dan, who was a bit

surprised, seeing people who possessed powers. Dan was relieved that the people with

powers that he met were good-natured and dedicated to justice. The heroes were still

waiting outside the conference room, chatting to themselves while drinking coffee.

Tatsumi Hongou, one of the D. D. S. teachers, looks intently at the new comers, not sure

if he can trust them. He then notices Polnareff showing his Stand, the Silver Chariot,

slicing apples in front of Kyuu and Megumi. The rest of the crowd just clapped their

hands, and others were giggling. Then, Shuno Katagiri stepped out of the conference

room, and motions the heroes to step inside the conference room. Once inside, Principal

Dan greeted the heroes. Dan then motions them to sit down. Dan then began to speak.

"First of all, I would like to thank you, Mr. Joestar, Kujo and Polnareff, to the Chosen

Children, and to the Get Backers, for helping Class Q and A in getting leads that would

lead to the culprits and for protecting them from those Youkaimons. Now then, the reason

why I summoned all of you is that, well…" Dan briefly glances at Amanojako, who was

feasting noisily on the food that Kotaro Nanami had served for Dan. Satsuki, pissed at

what she just saw, whacked Amanojako on the head. "Ow! Come on! I need to replenish

my powers, you know…" "That food isn't yours! And were not in my house, so you can't

just slobber yourself on other people's plate…" Satsuki rebutted while twisting

Amanojako's ear. Everyone laughed at the scene they were witnessing, and Dan motions

the two to calm down. Dan then resumes his spiel. "Anyway, the reason why I summon

you all is that Mr. Amanojako has something to show us when "mentally" probed one of

the men who kidnapped Momoko and killed the antique shop owner. And I believe that

this, and Takeru and Hajime's testimony, will help us know more about these spate of

kidnappings, and maybe to know if they are connected to the Cult of Makai's escape." As

Amanojako, Takeru and Hajime are about to speak, Ban's cell phone rang. Ban asked if

there are any speakers (similar to that of a PC speaker) that would connect to his cell

phone. Nanami produced one and hooked it on Ban's phone. Ban then answered the call.

It was Jubei, speaking to an improvised comm-link. Jubei then told Ban that he was

inside Makubex's lair, and when he told Makubex about the situation, Makubex and

Sakura wasted no time in finding leads that would connect the Cult's escape and the spate

of kidnappings using their "state-of-the-art" computers. Jubei told Ban that, although they

haven't been able to pinpoint any of the cult's known hangouts, Makubex managed to

hack in to Tendo Dibiasio's accounts. Hearing this, Kazuma asks Ban if Makubex can

send the information to his laptop. But Dan had another idea. Dan asked Ban if Makubex

could come to D. D. S., and help them in solving this case. Ban asked Makubex about

this, and Makubex, agreed. Then a voice took over from Makubex. It was Shido. Shido

told Ban that one of his contacts, a seagull, saw two big figures that resembles that of a

gargoyle, were seen on a town market, battling three men, two teenagers and a large,

angel-like being. The seagull also saw a man in a druid suit, carrying a high school girl

entered some sort of black hole and vanished out of thin air. Shido told Ban that he had a

feeling that if the kidnappers are not seen anywhere in Japan, then perhaps they are

hiding somewhere in some foreign country, but he told Ban he wasn't sure yet, as he was

still gathering some more information. Ban asked Shido to wait for a moment. Ban turned

to Principal Dan, asking him if he can invite some of Makubex's contacts to D. D. S..

After a minute of thinking, Dan agreed to Ban's suggestion. Ban then told Shido to bring

Jubei, Emishi, Kazuki and the rest of the new Volts with them, reasoning that they might

need their help in solving this case quickly. Shido agreed and cut the line. Makubex

saved the data on his diskette, and prepares to depart. Sakura also prepared herself, as she

will accompanied Jubei and Makubex to D.D.S.. Five minutes later, Emishi and the rest

of the new Volts, including Kuruss Masaki, were ready to leave. "Better get ready,

Makubex, because this is going to be your first trip to the outside world." Emishi said.

30 minutes later, Makubex and the rest have arrived at D. D. S.. Makubex was surprised

upon seeing Principal Dan. He didn't expect to see him bound to a wheel chair. They

exchanged greetings. Ginji then introduced Makubex to Kazuma, both became fast

friends, seeing that they both share something in common. Ginji, in his chibi form,

playfully greeted his Volts-mates. As everyone settled down, Dan began to speak. "Now

then, before we begin, I would like to introduce to you your new allies in working on this

case. After the Youkaimon incident, I believed that this requires more help, and aside

from D. D. S., I contacted D. D. S. London, and they said they will send their

"specialists" here to help us in conducting our investigation.". At that moment, four

women entered the conference room. The one in glasses appeared to have a Japanese-

British appearance, while the other three looked like a cross between Japanese and

Cantonese. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Yumiko Readman and her associates,

Anita King, Maggie Mui and Michelle Cheung. Together they are collectively known as the Paper Force."

The Paper Force then displayed their abilities, impressing everyone. Kyuu then jokingly

asked if Readman or the Paper Force could turn a paper into a pair of panties. Everyone laughed after

Megumi whacked Kyuu on the head for making that remark.

After three minutes, the investigation started. The Ghosts at School gang recounted on

how they met Class Q and A after the second incident at the Tokyo Amusement Park, and

they decided to form their investigation unit. Then when they entered the theme park, the

park's guard, who refused to allow them to enter the park, stopped them. Kinta told

everyone that they were forced to take down the guard for assaulting Kyuu and Megumi

even when they showed their D. D. S. badges. As soon as they enter, they started their

investigation, and along the way they met another group of detectives. Then they decided

to pool their resources and looked at both area of the park (the circus and the rides), they

encountered the guard again and this time more goons and ghosts. Kyuu and Hajime then

told how they met the Justice League, and together, they pulled off in what they said to

be the biggest caper ever solved, in which they said that they discovered that a secret cult

were behind the Park's tragedy. (See Ghost Stories, under the title The Haunted Circus;

and Detective School Q, under the title To The Theme Park. These two stories are

inter-connected, and that was my very 1st crossover fic).

Then it was Makubex's turn. He told the people inside the conference room how and why

he was interested in helping the detectives solve the case when Jubei first told him about

the situation. He told everyone about the spate of kidnappings and killings that happened

in the past at Infinity City were similar to that of what happened at the theme park and the

current missing female high school students. Then Makubex opened his improvised

"laptop", and showed everyone, including Principal Dan, Tendo Dibiasio's account. The

records showed that Dibiasio has several accounts in several banks, all-amounting to (in

US Dollars. I'm not quite sure about the Yen currency) $ 50 B. That account makes

Dibiasio a fitting rival to American billionaire Bruce Wayne. And in Makubex's "laptop"

shows how Dibiasio makes his investments. It was revealed that he purchased several

other establishments and rival theme parks whose owners' file for bankruptcy. Those

establishments were located near the vicinity of the Tokyo Amusement Park. Then it hit

Kyuu, Ryu, Hajime, Ban, Taichi and the Chosen Children. They realized that Dibiasio

had commissioned the Cult of Makai to send the ghosts and demons to wreck havoc on

those establishments and other theme parks, resulting to damage to properties. And with

no customers to patronize, the establishments' owners were forced to file for bankruptcy.

It was then that Dibiasio entered the picture, offering to buy the establishments for only

half of the original price. After purchasing the establishments, Dibiasio had these

establishments turn into warehouses. And with Dibiasio as the new owner, he can do

whatever he pleases. As for the other theme parks that Dibiasio bought, it was quickly,

and legitimately torn down. They too were converted into warehouses. It was Hikari and

Tailmon's questions that raised everyone's curiosity: How come the Tokyo Theme Park

was left untouched? What purpose does it serve in purchasing the other establishments?

Takeru stood up and replied. "Perhaps there is more to it than meets the eye." Everyone

turned their attention to Takeru. Takeru then continued. "Perhaps these warehouses has

stored foods, since the cult members need food to sustain themselves. According to Kyuu

and Hajime's group, The Cult of Makai members never set foot outside of their hideout

to avoid exposure, and since Dibiasio is their financial backer, perhaps Dibiasio

commissioned his warehouse staff to deliver food to the cults' lair. But there is another

thing that bothers me. Don't you find it strange that the establishments and the other

theme parks that Dibiasio bought are located near Tokyo Amusement Park?". Everyone

inside the conference room, for once, were baffled. But Amanojako spoke up and said,

"Perhaps I can help decipher that question, but I need Angemon's help." Takeru agreed

and asked Patamon to evolve.

**----Digimon Evolve Sequence Begins----**

Patamon Changes…to Angemon!

**----Digimon Evolve Sequence Ends----**

Amanojako then instructed Takeru to clear the white screen of any markings. After that,

Amanojako and Angemon then concentrated their chi and a white light appeared on the

white board. There everyone braced themselves for what they are about to see.

It turns out that a demon, who, for 50,000 years ago, was the ruler of the Makai world.

He was a very ruthless leader, who takes pleasure in consuming humans of any age. He

also takes pleasure in molesting, perverting and consuming virgin sacrifice of girls below

18 years of age. Many rivals of the Makai world feared him because of his power and

leadership. Many tried to take over his throne but their efforts were in vain as they were

quickly overpowered. This demon was named Sham Hein. Everyone, including Principal

Dan and Makubex, looked shocked to the core at what they saw. Sham Hein appearance

was that of a giant fetus. If not for Kyuu holding Megumi's hand, Megumi would have

fainted, since she has photographic memory. Daisuke put up a brave face. Sure, Belial

Vandermon looked scary, but never in his life would he meet someone as scarier than

Belial Vandermon. Ginji turned to his chibi form and fainted. Ban and the new Volts

stared at Ginji, sweat drops fall from their heads. Going back to the white board, the

scene shows that Sham Hein stayed in power until he was bested in combat by another

demon. That demon was named Raizen. The next scene revealed on why Raizen was able

to beat Sham Hein in great effort. The reason for this was, as Raizen was close to defeat,

he noticed something on the fetus' belly. Thinking fast, Raizen went for Sham Hein's

belly, jabbed his hands through it, and pulled out what appeared to be a medallion.

"That's the broken part of the medallion I saw at the antique shop!" Megumi shrieked.

The D. D. S. students and the chosen children also recalled the scene were they pinned

down a foreigner who killed the antique shop owner and tried to made off with the

broken part of the medallion. "Before you get excited, finish the show first!" Amanojako

hissed. Everyone then resumed watching the white board.

As the show resumed, Raizen took the medallion from Sham Hein's navel, causing the

giant fetus to kneel, for he was weakened from the blow, as well as he was deprived of

the medallion's power. Raizen then chopped the medallion with his hands, causing the

medallion to break apart in four pieces. Then he threw it to a pit where it leads to the

human world. "Noooo!" Sham Hein pleaded. Raizen ignored it and threw Sham Hein to

another pit. From then on he was never heard of again. As the next scene played, it was

revealed that Raizen was training Yusuke Urameshi to become the next ruler. Raizen

eventually died, and Yusuke was the ruler. But Yusuke organized a tournament, and lost

in the semi-finals. A demon named Enki was the winner in the finals and became the new

ruler. Under Enki's leadership, the Makai world lived in peace, with no civil wars,

invading the human world or anything of the sort took place. The next scene shows that

Sham Hein survived the fall from the pit. He was then taken to a make-shift laboratory

inside a cave, somewhere in the Makai world. There he instructed his follower, A half

human, half demon named Jedah, to find the fragments of the medallion and bring them

together so that once the medallion became whole again, his powers would be fully

restored. He also instructed Jedah to find a suitable virgin girl, no more than 18 years of

age, and brought her to the Makai world to act as sacrifice. As the scene played on, it

shows that Jedah found out about the Digimon world and the Chosen Children. It also

shows Jedah meeting with Vandermon on the human world, offered a partnership with

him. Although Vandermon declined, he and Jedah showed respect to each other before

they went their separate ways. Using his dark powers, he traveled there without being

detected. There, he witnessed the battle between the Chosen Children and Belial-

Vandermon. Jedah then decided to lie low for a few months before traveling to the

Digimon world again. A few months later, Jedah went to the Digimon world again

without being detected. As he arrived, Jedah met with the Youkaimons, a group of Dark-

type Digimons. The Chosen Children were shocked as they witnessed on the white board

that Jedah formed an alliance with the Yuokaimons. It was also revealed that Jedah gave

theYoukaimons the ability to travel to any Digi-gates in the Digimon World en route to

the human world without being detected by the Chosen Children or Genai. The next

scene then revealed that Jedah met with the Cult of Makai and Ted Dibiasio. Jedah made

a formal alliance the two parties. There Jedah saw pictures of the establishments that he

bought, and his plans of taking over the Tokyo Amusement Park. Looking carefully,

Jedah came up with a plan of reviving Sham Hein. Since the establishments that Dibiasio

have bought were stationed around the Tokyo Theme Park, these establishments can act

as focal points to direct the energies towards the center point, which is the Tokyo

Amusement Park. Koshiro, Kazuma and Makubex made flow charts of the

establishments and the Tokyo Amusement Park. The three looked shocked, then showed

their results to the rest. It showed that the area where the Tokyo Amusement Park and the

establishments that Dibiasio bought formed an appearance of a six-sided pentagram.

Everyone went silent at what they just witnessed. Then Mimi stood up and reacted. "Isn't

the Tokyo theme park the place where many people died? Since blood was scattered all

over the place…" "Then that makes the Tokyo theme park the center of power." Palmon

finished. Makubex on the other hand, was speechless. He never thought that anything on

the outside world would produce results of such wonders, such as discovering the

existence of the Digimon world and the Makai world. Ban and Shido glanced at each

other. Both silently and mentally told each other that not only Japan, but the rest of the

world would be at stake. Ginji, who woke in time to witness the rest of the show, was still

in his chibi form, looking like a frozen stuffed toy. Then Hajime's eyes widen, recalling

what he saw about Sham Hein finding a virgin teenager to serve as sacrifice. without

thinking, he stood up, concern hit him. "Momoko!". Satsuki, Fuko, and Leo held

Hajime, telling him to relax. But Hajime was already flustered. "They took Momoko

away so she can be used as a sacrifice to awaken Shan Heim! I'm sure now! The druid

guys and the cult are in cahoots with each other! You saw it! We can't waste time! We

have to…". Satsuki cut him off, telling him that Amanojako and Angemon are still

showing the others the rest of the "probe". Reluctantly, Hajime went back to his seat.

Amanojako then continued his presentation. The next scene showed that Jedah organized

the Youkaimons, and instructed them to kidnap every teenage females whose age range

from 13 to 18. Jedah also gace the Youkaimons the ability to cast a spell to make the

victim's family members to forget that their loved one ever existed for six hours. Thus

the Youkaimons struck at about midnight. Used their powers that Jedah gave them, and

then sedate their victims before taking off via the portal. They arrived at the Makai world,

bringing their virgin victims. There Sham Hein consumed them. Leaving only their

skeleton forms. Everyone winced at the sight, while anger was forming inside their

minds. Then the next scene shows that Jedah used his powers to form a portal, which

looked like a black hole that the man in the druid suit that took Momoko, to enter the

prison cell where the cult and Dibiasio were locked. There he told his allies that he

needed their help. Grateful, Dibiasio and the cult willingly and readily accepted Jedah's

request. Jedah then instructed some of the cult to find a suitable female that would be

perfect to act as the ultimate sacrifice to Sham Hein. Then he directed the other cult

members to look for the first fragment of the medallion, which was located in the antique

shop. Then the next scene showed Jedah made an alliance with another group of Dark-

type Digimons: the Gargomons (see part 3). And the last scene revealed that the three

remaining fragments of the medallion were located at the following countries: The

second fragment was located in Egypt. The third fragment was located in London. And

the final piece in Germany.

After the scene ended, Angemon reverted back to Patamon. He was panting as he told

Takeru that what he just did took a lot of energy to pull it off. Makubex was silent the

whole time during Amanojako's presentation. He realized that, even a genius couldn't

answer things like this right away. Sakura placed a hand on Makubex's shoulder and said,

"You did well. So did the talking cat. Now we know what were up against." The new

Volts were talking among themselves on how to face a threat that is more powerful than

Babylon City itself. Ban adjusted his glasses, realizing that he, Ginji and his friends

couldn't back away from this, since a lot of things are at stake. Class Q and A were also

silent, unable to comprehend that they'll be facing a menace who is more evil than Pluto.

But Kyuu's attitude managed to raise everyone's spirits. "Were not giving up! All we

need to do is get the fragments before they do, then we need to figure out how to enter

that Makai world so we can rescue Momoko, and then take out that giant baby before he

gets a chance to be completely revived. Look, if we give up, this case would remain

unsolved!". Everyone inside the conference room looked at Kyuu, their spirits were

raised and hope is given. Before everyone could react, Kyuu came up with a suggestion.

"I have a suggestion." Everyone turned to Kyuu. "Amanojako, can you make a telepathic

talk with Koenma, Yusuke and the others? Considering the circumstances, we'll be

needing their help.". "Leave it to me." Amanojako replied. Then a knock on the door is

heard. As Ms. Katagiri opened the door, a familiar face entered the room. The Chosen

Children immediately recognized who the stranger was. "Genai!" Taichi then introduced

Genai to the others. Then Genai told everyone that he is aware of the situation and is

ready to help. Everyone then decided to go to the cafeteria for supper, then after that,

they'll discuss on what to do next. "Please hold on, Momoko. We'll rescue you. I'll be

there for you." Hajime thought.

**To Be Continued…**

Whoa! That was really long! But seriously, did you like it? How about the guest

characters and teams? What do you think of my first fic? Whether you like it or not, it's

all up to you, just as long as you send in your reviews. Criticisms are fine, just don't be so

abusive.

Now that the first four parts are complete, I'm going to take a break, then proceed to

make the second set of four-part story (I mean parts 5 to 8). It's not definite yet, but here

are the anime series where part 5 and part 6 will commence:

**Part 5 – Darkstalkers**

**Part 6 – Read Or Die**

As for parts 7 to 10, well, be patient. I'll soon inform you once I've finished the scripts.

Until then, enjoy my fics!


	2. Fetus Of God Part 12

**The Fetus of God**

Konnichiwa, GB fans! This will be the last chapter of this fic, as the rest of the story will continue on the

rest of the anime titles involved in this story arc. While Ban-chan and Ginji-kun, along with Akabane-san,

are somewhere inside the Makai world, along with some of their anime (and non-anime) allies, the rest of

the GB support crew, and other guest stars, will be highlighting the spotlight, as they, and other heroes try

to hold the frontline, as three of the shrines they're protecting were destroyed, leaving the last three

shrines left. And the New Volts and Lady Poison, along with the heroic Digimons, the whole Detective

School Q crew, the Paper Sisters of Read or Die, and the Justice League, among others, will showcase

their powers and abilities in this chapter.

Again, if you're new here, I'll provide the list of Parts 1 to 11, as well as which anime titles they are

assigned with:

(A/N: Part 1 to 8 are under Chapter 1)

Part 1 - Detective School Q

Part 2 - Ghost Stories a.k.a. Ghosts at School

Part 3 - Digimon

Part 4 - Get Backers

Part 5 - Darkstalkers

Part 6 - Read or Die

Part 7 - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (you'll find them in the Misc. section under the

Anime/Manga Category)

Part 8 - Yu Yu Hakusho

(A/N: Parts 9 to 16 will be seen under Chapter 2 of the anime titles listed below )

Part 9 - Detective School Q

Part 10 - Ghost Stories

Part 11 - Digimon

Part 12 - Get Backers - - - > You are here!

Part 13 - Darkstalkers

Part 14 - Read or Die

Part 15 - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

Part 16 - Yu Yu Hakusho

Like Part 11, Part 12 will still be full of fighting, so be reminded that this fic is rated T.

And there will be some blood involved, since this battle will be (well, almost) similar to that of the Tom

Cruise movie, The Last Samurai. And there will be a slight, but brief, lime.

And your wondering why I put Shaman King characters here in this fic. Well, because they too are anime

characters and one of the good guys, not to mention that they too will provide assistance to the anti-Jedah

force.

**Disclaimer**: The Get Backers, Ghost Stories, the Justice League, and everyone else

appearing in this fic are owned by their respective owners.

**Part 12: Fight to the Last Stand**

Viewers in Japan and the rest of the world watching the live footage of the huge fight at Tokyo were

staring in awe and silence, as they immediately recognized Belial-Vandermon, whom they met before (in

Digimon Aventure 01 and 02 TV series). Then countries from all over the world sent their fighter jets to

Japan to aid the heroes in vanguishing the enemy.

Meanwhile, Belial-Vandermon and Wizarmon had a stand-off, staring at each other. "I never thought that

I'd see you again." Wizarmon hissed. "To bad for you, Jedah gave me a new lease on life. In return for

helping him, he'll let me share this world. And he even let us consume you as well!"

Wizarmon, angered, used his staff and fired a barrage of energy shots. But one of the Dark Masters

intercepted the shot, and hurled it back to Wizarmon, knocking him out. Fortunately, Andromon, caught him in mid-air. Andromon

carried the unconscious Wizarmon to safety.Pinnochimon stepped forward, taunting the heroes. "So who wants to go first, eh". Looking

at the people in front of him, he glanced at Kyuu and Megumi, members of Class Q. Pinnochimon grinned and said, "You kids seemed to

suit my fancies, not to mention that the two of are full of hormones." Megumi looked terrified, while Kyuu stood in front of her, shielding

her from whatever the Dark Master Digimon is planning against them. Then suddenly, Pinnochimon raised his hands, and strings flew from

his fingers, and wrapped around Kyuu and Megumi, dragging them in the center of the battlefield. "What! I can't move!" Kyuu

exclaimed. "My body's been possessed!", cried Megumi. Then without warning, Kyuu and Megumi began to strip off their clothes,

leaving them naked, and started to caress each other's bodies, and in a matter of seconds, Kyuu and Megumi were fully aroused, right in

front of everyone. Pinnochimon laughed and said, "Not bad for a bold show, eh?". Seeing that the two captive teens were already

aroused, Pinnochimon, using the strings, motioning Kyuu and Megumi to go into a 69 position, and before everyone could react, the teens

were performing an oral sex scene against their will. Despite their efforts, Kyuu and Megumi couldn't break free from the string master's

control. And despite their objections, Kyuu and Megumi could feel their bodies responding more and more to the sensations. But luck

was on their side, as a string from another source intervene, cutting Kyuu and Megumi free from Pinnochimon's control. Pumpkinmon and

Gotsumon brought the distraught teens to safety. Green Lantern used his Power Ring to create a make-shift clothes for the naked teens.

Class M and the rest of the D. D. S. students comforted Kyuu and Megumi. Megumi was in shock and was crying, while Kinta and Ryu

were holding down Kyuu, who was angry and shouting explicit and cursing words at what Pinnochimon did, while trying to break loose.

Kyuu was incensed at what the Dark Master Digimon did to him and Megumi. It took Ryu's words to calm Kyuu down. Pinnochimon

was incensed and called out whoever was interfering his fun. Kazuki Fuchoin stepped forward, brandishing his strings. Pinnochimon felt

challenged by a human who possess another string. "Interesting. Let's see who has the stronger string." And soon the two string masters

began to fight.

Piedmon was the next Dark Master to step forward, daring anyone to challenge him. Yoh Asakura stepped in, accepting the challenge.

Piedmon laughed in amusement, seeing Yoh carrying a wooden sword. Piedmon then hurled his swords towards him. But his Shaman

partner, Amidamaroh appeared and deflected the swords. Soon the two clashed and the fight moved elsewhere.

Metal Seadramon, not wasting anytime, lurched towards the heroes, only to stop mid-way as Apache Chief grew to enormous size,

matching the height of Metal Seadramon. And the two titans clashed back and forth, heading towards the sea. Aqua Man followed, and

used his telepathic powers to summon all wild sea animals, such as whales and sharks, to aid Apache Chief in dealing with Metal

Seadramon. Seaman, along with Jyou and Ikkakumon, also followed, since his Spirit powers involves manipulating water, intending to

help out Aqua Man and Apache Chief.

Mugendramon rammed towards the heroes, plowing his way through several police cars, only to be greeted by Beast Master Shido and

the New Volts, while Superman went towards Belial-Vandermon, who also flew towards him, delivering the first blow, but Belial-

Vandermon recovered and retaliated with a blow of his own, sending the Man of Steel careening against a tank.

Soon, the fighting resumed, as Jedah's forces tries to make their way through the last three shrines, while the heroes tried to maintain their

position, not letting the enemy get past them.

Fighter jets from all over the world arrived, and with Sora and Garudamon leading the fighter jets, opened fire on the flying Youkaimons

and Gargomons with bullets and missiles. Killing the majority of them. But other pilots wer not so lucky. The Youkaimons and

Gargomons retaliated, smashing some of the jets down, crashing, while the other pilots managed to eject from their fallen jets, but the

gargomons disembowel them before they could reached the ground. In a matter of 10 minutes, the battlefield became a river of blood.

Justice League members Fire and Ice managed to keep other evil Digimons away from one of the three shrines, but didn't notice that

some of the Termons sneaked behind them due to distractions caused by the Pharaohmons. Soon they destroyed the 4th seal, releasing

the dark energy. Red Tornado noticed this, and used his powers to hurl theTermons and Youkaimons out of the ground, blowing them in

to mid-air. Orion saw this and opened fire at them, killing them.

As the fight rages on, Atom Smasher and Red Rocket tried their luck against Belial-Vandermon, only to be thrown aside, leaving

Superman, Were-Garurumon and Metal Greymon standing before him. Kabuterimon and Togemon stood before the 5th shrine,

determined to protect it. Amon and the rest of STN-J opened fire at the ground, forcing some of the Termons to come out of the open,

only to be incinerated by Witch Hunter Robin.

Piedmon was having a hard time fighting against the Shaman Kings, as Yoh Asakura's friends joined Yoh and Amidamarou in dealing

against Piedmon. The SWAT, police, and the military soldiers also participated, taking out as many enemy Digimons, ghosts and demons

as they could.

At the middle of the ocean, Apache Chief, aided by Ikkakumon, a water being created by Seaman, and Aqua Man's summoned water

animals, managed to halt Metal Seadramon's offense, but Metal Seadramon wouldn't stop his assault. Hawkman came and grabbed

Aquaman and Seaman. He told Aqua Man to have the "fishes" leave, while telling Apache chief and Ikkakumon to return to normal.

After doing so, Apache Chief, Gabumon, and Jyou boarded onto Hawkman, then Black Vulcan came and opened fire at the sea where

Metal Seadramon was swimming. Metal Seadramon was electrocuted, and slowly dissolved into nothingness, as he was "deleted" due to

shock and injuries, becoming the first Dark Master to fall. Pinnochimon was the next to fall, as Kazuki's string severed both

Pinnochimon's arms, and Lady Poison used her Flame Perfume on him, causing Pinnochimon to vomit flames from his mouth, and his

internal body went ablaze. In a few seconds, Pinnochimon was deleted.

Apache Chief, in his titan form, grabbed Mugendramon, who was about to kill Shido and the New Volts, and hurled him towards the

ocean, and was electrocuted by Black Vulcan. Shocked, burnt, the 3rd Dark Master was 'deleted'. Shido and the New Volts, beaten

and battered after getting roughed up by Mugendramon, raised a "thumb's up", showing their thanks. Apache Chief and Black Vulcan

nodded, and both groups decided top return to the battlefield.

The cast of Nightwalker did a fair share in helping the good guys, keeping some of the Termons away from the two shrines, and

evacuating injured students of D. D. S., as well as getting injured law enforcers out of harm's way. Dr. Kamiya and Koenma used their

Spirit powers to heal their injuries, and the healed soldiers resumed opening fire against the invaders.

Were-Garurumon, Metal Greymon and Superman were standing against the 6th shrine, as Belial-

Vandermon stepped forward, intending to get his hands on the shrine. But Superman and the two

champion-formed Digimons managed to stop Belial-Vandermon's tracks. Then all of the sudden,

Togemon and Kabuterimon were hurled against Were-Garurumon and Metal Greymon, stunning them.

Superman turned around, surprised that a huge monkey destroyed the 5th shrine, then hurled what appears

to be a large grenade against Atom Smasher, Red Rocket and Apache Chief, injuring them. Taking

advantage of the distraction, Belial-Vandermon hurled his ultimate attack, aiming it against the last

remaining shrine. But Superman deflected the beam, sending it back against Belial-Vandermon, stunning

him momentarily.

As Superman turned, he saw the huge monkey approaching near the shrine. Taichi and Yamato

immediately recognized him. "Antemon!" cried Taichi. "But how did he grew so tall!" exclaimed

Yamato. Apache Chief barely recovered, chanted "Ini-chop!", and grew to titan size. He then grappled

with Antemon, but Antemon hurled a huge grenade towards the shrine. Superman tried to intercept the

grenade, but the Youkaimons and the Gargomons held him back. The grenade exploded, and so was the

last shrine.

And at that moment, the dark energies lit up, in purple color, and ascended in to the sky in six corners,

forming the shape of a pentagram, covering the sky all over Japan. Then it descended to the ground.

Belial-Vandermon laughed diabolically. The enemy Digimons and Jedah's minions roared in triumph,

having succeeded in destroying the shrines and releasing the dark energies.

The heroes stood in shock as they relized that they failed to stop jedah's forces from destroying the shrines.

To Be Continued...

What a bummer, huh? All the effort that our heroes went hrough were in vain. but don't fret, Parts **13 to 16** will show you the answers!

See Darkstalkers (Chapter 2 of the fetus of God) for part 13..


End file.
